


The One

by JxMercer13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealer!Aoba, Drug Dealer!Noiz, Explicit Sexual Content, First Loves, M/M, Mink/Sei, Noiz/Aoba - Freeform, Past Mizu/Sei, Sei Mistaken as a Woman, Seis First Sexual Encounter, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sei and Mink came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seis mind ventures back to the night he had nearly lost his virginity to his tattooed first love. Not only did it bring back bad memories but insecurities resurfaced to scare him once again. After an asthma attack Sei finds himself in an odd building with strong men who look right out a prison, but one caught his eye. Who was he, and how did he get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit lengthy but most of the chapters will be. I'll be updating the tags now that there are more characters and a bit more angst and semi smut!

Sei loved the life he had but honestly coming in and out of the hospital for so many different things were killing his spirit. He was constantly sick, even before his parents had disappeared. They had yet to figure it out even at their age. His younger brother, even if he was a little shit, helped out a lot with Sei, going out for medicine and paying from his own pocket to even selling on the streets to get some extra cash for creams and luxury items so his big bro wouldn’t feel like crap all the time. Sei was grateful, and had no problem with Aoba doing such things as long as he didn’t get into any trouble of course. If anything were to happen to his younger brother he wouldn’t know what to do. 

Seis younger brother was known around for being a delinquent, skipping school, sleeping around and not to mention his handy work after school with tiny plastic bags filled with who knows what. He’d skip school to go to the darker side of the Island, where people were free to do as they pleased even if it meant the harm of another human being. This went on since they were about ten years old, the same year their parents had left the country to look for ‘better and brighter’ things. They were left with Tae san, their grandmother. She would continually blame the fact they had delinquent parents for how Aoba came to be. On the streets his name was Sly Blue, when tae had found out he was selling drugs on the other side of town he got a very traditional Japanese beating. To think, her own Grandson was doing something as downright stupid as to sell drugs. She couldn’t be more disappointed. Though she’d never admit it, her grunts and scoffs said it all.

Being twins Aoba and Sei were only eighteen and in highschool, Sei having to redo a year because he had missed most of it from being in the hospital and bed ridden. It was the end of the year and they only had about a quarter left to finish before going out into the world and becoming ‘adults’. Though the thought of getting out of school to have more time to deal was the only appealing thing Aoba thought when it came to graduating. 

It was seven thirty and the three of them sat at the table for breakfast, Sei picking at his food and savoring every bit while Aoba shoved the entire bowl into his throat, a beautiful sight to see bright and early, Tae san watched them. Eyes narrow and cup of tea getting cold, she had more than a thing to say to the two that morning.

“I got your report cards yesterday.” 

Aoba nearly choked on his food, his head slowly turned to look at his granny. Eye twitching and face flushed he gave a crooked smile. “Ya… Don’t say?...”

Tae san nodded and took a small sip of her tea, of course her idiot grandson was surprised. Every year he would stash their grades away before Tae could get her hands on them. But this time she was much faster. Sei paid no attention, he savored a small bit of his omelet and gave a tilt of his head to his grandmother. A small smile over his lips as he chewed, if he could remember correctly. It was always these types of conversations that Aoba would either do one of two things. One, he would run. Or two, fight his case till granny would hit him over the head for being disrespectful and lazy. It was funny, to say the least. 

“The both of you did horrible last semester. Even you Sei, you were fine in most subjects. But you lowered in math, have you not been studying?” She scolded, eyes now cold on her eldest. 

Sei swallowed his food and set down his chopsticks and bowl, and audible sigh was heard from Aobas end before he continued to down his food. “Hmmm..” He tapped his chin with a slender finger, nails sharp and well taken care of. “I don’t think I did, Granny.” He admitted, 

Aoba stared at Sei with wide eyes. How could he tell the truth?! He gave him a look that read ‘Do you have any Fuckin’ idea you just dug your own grave?!’ Sei paid no attention to him, more to his granny who sighed and shook her head. 

“Aoba, tutor your brother.”

“Why me?! I’ve got things to do after sch-…. Wait what?” Both twins stared at Tae san confused, who of all people would ask Aoba for any type of help besides the illegal. 

“You got a much higher grade than Sei did. I trust you to help him out for this next test, if he passes he’ll graduate. Can you do that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her usual ‘You will do it’ type of look.

Aoba nodded, he loved his brother and would do anything for him. Plus his grades weren’t the topic of conversation so he was kinda saved with Seis bad academics.  
-

After breakfast they headed out, back packs slung over their shoulders and hoodies on. It was a cold season and they needed the extra warmth. Sei wore a white skirt with combat boots and black leggings. His coat was black with a white rib cage design on. The shirt he wore was a white long sleeve that fit a little too big, it hung over his shoulder and a tank top under it. Aoba wore the usual, blue long sleeve, jeans and puffy blue and white jacket. He would usually wear a black jacket with an odd sign on it, it had a band named Morphine on it or something but he wore that the days he knew he wasn’t going to get a hickey on his neck. Sei guessed it was one of those days… 

There was a boy, blonde hair, beautiful eyes with the oddest taste in clothing. His face was full of metal and it looked so painful… Whoever he was Aoba never stopped talking about him, he sounded like a school girl with a crush but a little more vulgar… 

“So you’ll tutor me tonight?” Sei asked from under the white scarf, the cold breeze blowing his short black hair along.

“Of course, but you know… I think we should take the lesson away from home… Be a little more hands on.” He said with a sly smile over his lips.

Sei tilted his head, that wasn’t a good look. It may make others swoon over him, but Sei knew all too well that meant trouble. But he was not about to question his brother. There was a pause and he looked down to his feet, when he looked back up he got the same looks. Eyes moving from his boots to his legs, all the way up to his short straight hair. the people whispered around him, he knew what they were talking about... His brows furrowed before he bowed his head down, not in shame but embarrassment. It was never like this before….

Most people liked Sei, but it was that dreadful day in Mizukis bedroom that changed everything. The way people thought of him, the way he looked at himself, everything changed for him, and he wished he could just go back in time and stop it all from happening. 

-

“Sei… I’m sorry Sei but I… I didn’t… I didn’t know you were…. I’m so sorry…” His name was Mizuki, green eyes, dark skin, covered in tattoos, he was completely different from Sei. Yet the both of them were technically dating for nearly two years, they were always in the same classes, talking to the same people, they hung out nearly six days a week. Most people were positive and already considered the two dating way before they even said anything. 

Mizuki had asked Sei out for their schools festival, it was held in the C buildings and somehow the two ended up at Mizukis brother’s bar, he was told they lived there too. Really Sei knew why they went over but before leaving home, Aoba had warned Mizuki of the knife he stashed in his pants in case anything were to happen to his Princess. It was funny seeing Aoba be so protective over Sei when he himself would always bring home strange men. 

Mizukis breath was hot his hands were warm, not to mention where they were venturing. Sei wore a black short skirt with fishnets that night, Mizuki noticed and it looked like his hand did as well. It was on top of his small bed that the green eyed male decided would be best for the two to have alone time.

“Mizu…” Sei breathed out as Mizuki laid his frail body down and began to massage Seis inner thighs. He wasn’t sure exactly when they had begun to get touchy or when Mizuki got in between his thighs but when Mizuki told him they’d have fun and be safe he didn’t quit have this in mind. 

It was feeling weird, he hadn’t had someone touch him like this. Mizuki kissed and nipped at Seis pale neck, his warm tongue slid down to his collar bone, visible from his black tank top under Aobas ‘Morphine’ sweater. Perky and cute his ass was, Mizuki took note and fondled it under his mini skirt. Hot breath spilled over Seis neck when Mizuki laughed at his princesses’ reaction. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, pressing their bodies closer together. 

Sei avoided any eye contact, he turned his head to hide the pink blush over his cheeks and squeezed Mizukis arms when the green eyed male leaned down to press a wet kiss to his lips. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, you don’t have to do this. We can stop now, I won’t be mad. If you don’t want to do anything and you’re not ready I respect that. I promise.” The words Mizuki said made Seis heart flutter, he was such a gentleman and the problem wasn’t even that Sei didn’t want to. It was that he didn’t know what to do!

“I-It’s not that Mizu... It’s just, you’re doing so much for me and I don’t know what to do for you…” He lied, he should have told the truth because Mizuki listened to what he said, slowly massaging Seis thighs as he did. It was cute, Sei was just so perfect and Mizuki couldn’t get enough. He chuckled and shook his head before leaning down and pressing his lips against Seis. This time the kiss was slow and loving, reassuring to Sei that everything would be ok. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll help you out.” Mizuki said after their lips parted, which Sei hoped would never come. But once Mizuki lifted himself up and sat down on the side of the bed, he knew something was about to happen. Mizuki removed his shirt and Seis breathe nearly hitched. His chest was toned, his arms looked so strong and he was unbuckling his….. He’s unbuckling his pants… Sei shot up and sat back on his legs. Gulping when Mizuki shot him a smile, oh god what was he doing… Sei had never seen someone’s… Thingy, well not anybody else’s but his own and the thought of seeing Mizukis tonight was scaring him. 

“Remember Princess, you don’t have to do anything for me or anything at all, we could put on a Disney movie if you want. But if you really want to make me feel good then just.” He paused a second, hand in his pants and clearly gripping something a little too large for Seis liking. “Then hold this for me.” There it was, Mizukis… thingy. It was the same color of his skin and it looked kinda large for a normal looking one. Was it because he was excited? Sei really couldn’t think of those types of things because he was too busy sweating, blushing and nearly running out of the room but he loved Mizuki! And if Mizuki could do so much just to make him feel good than Sei could do this!

With trembling hands Sei reached over and gently gripped Mizuki’s member, earning a chuckled at how softly he was holding it. 

“Sorry babe, but can you squeeze it a little more.” Sei did as he was told without hesitation, something about it made him feel... Excited too… He wanted to touch it and he wanted to do a lot with Mizukis thingy… “Yea, like that. Now, just pull up and down for me.” He instructed, to which Sei wasn’t too sure about. He hadn’t ever touched himself properly before so this was a completely new experience for him. 

The ravenette leaned closer and began to stroke the heated member, it seemed like Mizuki really was excited because Sei could feel just how hot he was. It was embarrassing to do this but from the look of Mizukis eyes slowly shutting and his lips parting Sei couldn’t help but want to stroke faster to see the reaction he would get from Mizuki, and to his surprise, he groaned. He tilted his head back and let it fall to the side. Sei couldn’t help but smile, he bit his lip as he watched Mizukis chest heave up and down. God he was attractive… 

“S-sei…. How far do you want to take it tonight?” He asked, opening only an eye to look at Seis face, but the only thing Sei could do was blush and nod. He knew what that meant, they had known each other for two years and Mizuki took note of many things Sei did. Mizuki smiled, once Sei had let go the tanned male turned his body and began to slip Sei out of his jacket. He was an ass man so the fact Sei had no chest didn’t bother him at all, he was really thin so it was no surprise. 

“I’ll do the rest... You get the protection?” Sei said as he clutched the sleeves of his jacket, Mizuki nodded. He gave another loving kiss before standing up and walking over to his drawers. Leaving little Sei to figure out how to do this, and by this he meant a sexy way to remove clothing. It was no use, so he merely got off the bed and turned his back to Mizuki. That way he wouldn’t be able to see Mizukis reaction if he didn’t like anything, which was scarier than the actual sex. Slipping out of his jacket and tank top Sei folded them nicely and set them on the pillow, next was his skirt… Which, not surprisingly, was getting a bit hard to take off, the zipper jingled as Sei struggled to put it down with his sweaty hands. 

Mizuki noticed and couldn’t help but chuckle, it was cute. With condoms and a bottle of lube in his hand he leaned against the counter, having already taken off his jeans and left his maroon boxers, all he had to do next was watch Sei do a small strip tease. Even if it really wasn’t, finally after all the struggle Sei got the zipper to work. His skirt fell down to the floor, revealing cute little purple panties over his fishnets. Instinctively he bent down to pick it up. Giving Mizuki an even better show, he bit his lip and walked forward, he’d had enough. Mizuki wanted to touch Sei all over, his hands moved with his thoughts. Firstly going to Sei thighs, massaging them before moving to the back and going up to finally grip that perky ass. Sei whimpered, his body was getting hot and peeking down he could tell he was reacting well to the touches.

“You’re so beautiful Sei…” He whispered into his ear, tongue sliding over his slender neck only to nip and suck on the soft flesh. He couldn’t control himself, he wanted to touch, to make Sei moan for him instead of those small whimpers he’d get. “Let me make you feel good…” He hissed out before opening his eyes and catching a glimpse of something he didn’t expect. Sei…. Sei wasn’t a girl…. The shock hit his chest like wall of bricks, he stepped back and removed his hands, his tanned faced turning pale in pure shock. 

“What’s wrong?” Sei asked, feeling more self conscious than ever before, he peeked over his shoulder and frowned. The tears forming in the corner of his eyes nearly falling from the terrified look Mizuki had.

“Sei… I’m sorry Sei but I… I didn’t… I didn’t know you were…. I’m so sorry…” He shook his head and grabbed his pants and shirt off the floor. No eye contact was made when Sei turned around, he couldn’t look him in the eye… This wasn’t Sei, this was… A man… “I…” He covered his mouth and creased his brows “You can stay as long as you want, I’m just gonna…. I’m gonna go Sei..” With that he ran out, leaving Sei to drown in the tears he held back so fiercely. He knew why he left… He should have been more truthful… 

-

The school day went by quickly, lunch had arrived and gone just as fast. But what Sei had spotted in the hallways was a bit…unappetizing… to say the least. 

Aoba and that boy… what’s his name… Soundz? Making out, no… Practically having sex with each other’s faces right in the middle of the hallway. He didn’t even attend the school! He was a guy who dealt drugs! He didn’t belong here! Well… Not anymore. 

That boy looked ferocious when he kissed, wasn’t that supposed to be gentle and sweet? The blonde males hands gripped Aobas ass tightly, squeezing and kneading at the flesh while his other hand was up his younger brothers shirt. Fingers visibly tweaking his nipples, oh my god was that allowed out in public?! Sei stood there, in shock and disgust as he listened to their most kisses and Aobas needy whines.

But he didn’t stay for long. 

The second Sei heard “Let’s go take this to the bathroom.” He ran down the hallway and hid under the stars. This was bad… This was really bad, people don’t go through this hallway during lunch but that wasn’t going to stop someone from walking out there and hearing something they shouldn’t. Not only did he not want his brother to be expelled, he also didn’t want a poor soul to have to hear anything happening in those stalls. It was one thing sleeping with random people but it was another sleeping with them in public places. He wondered how long had they even known each other. The last time his younger brother brought home a tall blonde man he got caught doing who knows what in his bed room. They were pretty loud… And it did sound pretty painful… He shivered the thought away and stuck it out to make sure no poor soul would pass.

It was time to return to class and Aoba hadn’t gone out of the bathroom yet. He sighed, head resting on his knees as he listened in, there was some ruckas earlier but beside that they didn’t make much noise. Must have been the thick walls, taking another sigh he stood and walked over to peek his head out. The first he saw was Aoba walking out, his hair a mess and black thong clearly showing until he moved his shirt down. The blonde man walked out last, buckling it pants and leaning over to nip at Aobas ear.

“We continue this after school?” The blonde male asked, turning Aoba around so he could press their bodies together. 

“Nope, you know I want it but I have family things to get to first.” Aoba said, finger sliding over the larger males bottom lip before he hungrily took it in his mouth and sucked on it. 

The two were literally ignoring the handfuls of teenagers walking by them, ugh… Seriously… 

“Make time for me then, Sly.” 

Oh, that’s how they knew each other. Sei should have known better. After a very long very open and wet kiss the two parted ways. The oddly dressed man going through the back doors of the school to escape and Aoba taking his sweet time up the stairs, maybe this new guy was different. He seemed like he enjoyed Aobas company? As Sei was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice said odd man walking up to him, they bumped chest and since Sei was of lesser weight he nearly would've fallen to the floor if it wasn’t for the man’s quick reflexes. He was caught by his arm and pulled back to his feet, it was like a rag doll being tossed around.

“T-thank you…” Was all Sei could muster out, you couldn’t blame him. The eyes were beautiful, green and bright but his expression held no emotion. He said nothing, merely giving a nod before passing th ravennette and going out the back doors. He was so… Odd. Well, that aside the Sei made his way safely back to class and sat down. He didn’t speak a word most of the class and with two others to deal with he didn’t mind keeping quiet for those either. 

-

It was the end of the day and the same routine, Sei stood outside the school gates. His short black hair and white scarf flowing with the cold wind, Aoba was nowhere to be seen and it was already fifteen minutes since they had been let out. Turning his back to the building it was decided he'd people watch, how cute they looked in pairs. Holding hands and sharing stories… Is that what Aoba and that blonde man did together? It all seems so fun… Sei never had the chance to do such things since Mizuki had left him. He was always so sick and since he was both skinny and not too interested in hookups. He never got a date and wondered how Aoba got so many. He was really cute… and he had a really good body. Maybe if he started to eat more and work out he could get a date with a woman… But would they even like him if he wore womens clothing? Nothing was wrong with it, at least that’s what Tae san said. But if he was a boy who wore feminine clothing could he still be attractive to someone? 

All this was just making Seis chest hurt, all he could do was picture Mizukis terrified expression. Was his body that disgusting? He liked being a boy… But he loved female clothing. Why was gender so important anyway? It was just clothing, he was still a man. 

His thoughts were cut short as a very red, very fast Aoba pulled him by his arm and sprinted out into the streets and towards the alleyways. Seis skirt swishing from side to side as they ran, he couldn’t even ask what was going on. Sei wasn’t allowed to do this much physical activities, it was bad for his health but here he was. Running from god knows what with his younger brother. 

His breathing was slowing down and Sei could feel an asthma attack coming soon. He couldn’t speak, all his energy was being used for the movements, he was panicking. He felt like he was drowning, no air leaving or entering his lungs. His eyesight became foggy, his legs were giving up on him and before he knew it, everything went black. 

-

Cigar smoke, deep voices with only one that was familiar. That must have been from Aoba, and some others? Why did he feel so weak? His body ached, legs felt like dead weight and his skin was so flushed just the touch of it could burn your hand. 

“I have no medical supplies, a doctor is needed.” The voice was deep, powerful, it boomed around the walls of the large room. What Sei could tell was that he was either taken hostage, they gave him drugs and laid him of the couch to let it set in or Aoba had taken him somewhere safe. His thoughts only caused more pain, his chest hurt and his breathing was beginning to pick up. But his eyes had so much trouble opening and only more when the blinding light shined in his sensitive hues. Nothing could get worse. 

“Sei?... Sei… Get…. Take….” He could only get every other word and it seemed like Aobas voice was in another room. But when he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder he felt safer. A small whine left Seis lips, he huddled into a small ball and began to softly cry. That was when he heard a relived sigh. 

“He’s fine, this happens a lot. I just need to take him home, can you?” He asked, Sei couldn’t see to who but when he felt a blanket draped over his small frame and strong arms lift him up he couldn’t help but peek an eye open. That man… His skin was tan, his jaw looked strong, there were creases in his face and he had sharp cheek bones. That’s all he could see before having to close it again. Sei felt safe, the chest he leaned into was broad and strong, like a wall of bricks. He wanted to see again, he wanted to see his face. And when they had stepped outside into the crisp cold night Sei opened both his eyes half way, what he saw made his stomach flip and heart flutter. 

The man was looking down at him, staring strongly at him. A blush spread over his cheeks, it was no use. He couldn't keep them open any longer. His eyes fogged once again and by the time he could take another look the vision of a phantom man with beautiful green eyes were gone. All that was left was the scent of cinnamon. 

It was the first I had seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MizuSei, I really do and this hurt me but I needed this in the Fic 0-0 Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it and can't wait to continue to the next chapter! Also I have my Soumako Fic up already, take a peek at that if you'd like.


End file.
